Genetics
by Fox-with-extra-MSG
Summary: Most of humanity where wiped out. the ones left where used as lab rats and their genetic make up was changed, altered, and adjusted causing them to have animalistic traits, bone structure and fur. most humans where killed afterwards some escaped some even had their sanity intact afterwards. But not many. Rated m for swearing and violence. Fluffy fluff fluff for Quaser.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~Hey there guys a new storie from me so hope you enjoy thanks also If this takes off I will be accepting OC's and yes Quaser your TMNT Oc/s will be allowed any Furry or even dragons anything but don't go overboard please but** _ **only Oc's**_ **no cannon (I mean it!) and without a futher ado Fox out! ^o.o^**

 **(P.s I just wanted to say thanks guys to all the help and reviews I've been getting so thanks again for all your support)**

Two years after the animatronic war

Most of humanity where wiped out. the ones left where used as lab rats and their genomic make up was changed, altered, adjusted causing them to have animistic traits, bone structure and fur. most humans where killed afterwards some escaped some even had there sanity intact afterwards. But not many.

April 12 2021

Year of the Ox (I actually have no idea if this is correct (•~•)sorry if this offends you in any way)

A lone human runs across an seemingly abandon street being chased by two anthropomorphic animatronics, the human vears into an allyway grabbing a sharp piece of metal as he runs, straight into a solid brick wall he stumbles back before collapsing in a heap one of the animatronics a coyote flash a toothy white smile nodding to his partner who wips out a crude walky talky and starts talking into it, a while later the human comes too screaming as he awakes in a padded cage unknown to the aggravated human his screaming can be heard out on The street a few passerby's stop and laugh "hahaha poor sod!"

They said sarcastically they all hated humans, first they say that they created them when it was the Joy Of Creation then the blasted things tried to eradicate them a long war ensued killing off most of the humans rendering them 'obsolete' in the eyes of the animatronics more or less the day continued the same, until alarm sirens went of blaring away at the genetics lab all the animatronics went over to the lab screams were head metal breaking flesh tearing then silence... All was quiet the only sound was a slight wizz of gyros from the crowd suddenly an loud screech was heard and a animatronic came flying out his tabby cat suit was tattered and his arm had been ripped off, his eyes shone a bright red, it choked out some oil and stuttered out,

"He's out, it's out! Get out of here while you still can" his eyes darkened then the LEDs flickered then died the male animatronic grabbed the children a women and fled a few men stayed waiting to see what came out

"Ha look!" One of them yelled "its just a puny human!" The others looked and laughed until that is when the human with bandages on his torso and wearing gray cargo pants turned his face fully toward the mocking animatronics they all stopped laughing

"Ugh what is it"

"Kill it!"

"What the-"

"Sick freak!"

An animalistic growl escaped the half humans lips. Half his face was covered in a very light gray fur and had sprout a blue fox tail the fur was slowly creeping down his body his entire left side was 'converted' the animatronics lunged at the freak the one that got there first was a lion the 'hybrid' (that's what we will call him for now) leaped high over the loins head doing a front flip bringing the heel of his feet onto of the lions head crushing the endoskeleton skull underneath the flimsy fur the others stood there dumbfounded that a human even him being half Fox was able to takedown a animatronic that easily the hybrid looked down at the defeated lion

"What, what is your name freak?" the animatronics snapped out of it and all looked at the hybrid listening intently.

"My name huh" snorted the hybrid "I was stripped of that a long time ago, its just Ace now" with that the other animatronics ran at Ace, Ace simply jumped up and towards them landing on a old animatronics neck and using it as a spring board, snapping the animatronics neck in the process which propelled himself away and onto a rooftop.

 _Well_ thought Ace _That went well_


	2. Chapter 2

Ace approaching the mirror while holding a shaving knife to his neck he stopped breathed out and lifted the shaving device to his cheak he slashed his right cheak and a small amount of fluffy fur fell of his face and floated to the floor but in a few seconds sub's of the just shaved hair were already regrowing, Ace flopped down onto the dark wood floor crossing his legs

"Well fuck me so I'm stuck like this aye." he said to himself. He hung his head his whole body had rearranged its self in the mutation his body was now fully covered in light gray fur, except for a fox tail he had sprouted which was blue with a white multi V cut section he had removed the ragged bandages on his torso the ones on his hands remained the gray paints he wore had a blue highlight squares on the base he wore no shoes and no top only because the only thing he had on him were his pants when he broke out "more like fucked shit up" he sniggered to himself he lay back on the floor and soon dosed off.

Back at the remains of the lab

A golden bear and a male figure in a black hood and black jeans with a pure black bandana usually covering his face unless (like at the moment) he had a stick of bamboo in his mouth usually only his emraled eyes showed, a huge white patch over one left "I want this failed experiment found, bagged and tagged if you get what I'm saying?"

The Black hood nodded his head in understanding

"And remember," interjected the golden bear "most of the augmentations you have are because of us, you fail, we can just as easily take them away and leave you a misrible pile of flesh and fur on the floor, waiting to be mopped up with the rest of the filth" the Black hoods eyes flashed red for a second with rage causing his mouth to clamp shut snapping the bamboo in his mouth. His calmed anger down to a simmer hoping to arise at a latter date and time.

"If he is brought back alive you will be paid double the amount of your usual fee just to sweeten the deal" once again he nodded, as the he started the leave the golden bear, without turning his head called out "You proboly don't need this but, be careful he took out a whole lab of worker I know they aren't the best fighters but as he left he took out two citizens who attacked him, smashing in the metal endoskeleton skull of one by landing one hit with his foot and snapped the neck of another by using him as a trampoline to get away. It goes unsaid that neather of them survived the attack."

The Black hood stopped and turned he smiled saying his first words that evening

"Sounds like a good hunt."

Ohh the confrontation will be happing soon sorry a smaller chapter then the last one and with less action then the first opening chapter but come on guys any Oc's will do they may not be implemented immediately but it will happen so send in those Oc sheets

Here's an easy layout to use.

Name:

Last name (if any):

Gender:

Description (what they look like):

Attitude:

Type/Side: e.g human (surviver) test subject (like Ace) animatronic (the name says it all)

Relationships (if any):

Back story:

Also your allowed more then one Oc submitted an even more chance to get them in is for a good long clean description hey if I like your Oc enough I might even get extremely bored and draw them :-D Bonuses! So with that good luck my people Fox Out! ^o.o^


	3. Chapter 3

Ace leaned against the open window of his old home it wasn't much more then an metal box with a few sqaure holes in in for windows. Surprisingly none of his stuff was gone not even disturbed by looters. sighing he threw a gray hoodie on that matched his pants aswell as a blue scarf, taking a look in the mirror he observed that his face had competly changed, he had ears like a foxes his uncempt hair covered his left eye studying closer he noticed his pupil had changed from an amber brown to an dark blue. his tail slowly flicked around behind him. He looked over his shoulder his eyes went wide, trying to grab it he spun in circle until he suddenly stopped and face palmed realizing what he was doing.

"God damn me and my stupid mind" removing his hand from his face he smiled and chuckled to him self. "thank god most of the internet is gone" he went over to his garage and checked his power level "thank god my last girlfriend was an environmentalest" he thought as he cleaned the solar panels he walked back over to his bed and layed down on his bed and flicked on a multi-box next to him. The wall in front of him lit up as all the different electronics turned on, a speaker system lit up the words play back S3RL: What's Up 'Remix'

As the beat swept throughout the house the Subwoofer kicked into life shaking the floor Ace smiled "I don't care if someone hears this,so I step outside and take a deep breath get really high, and yell what's going on!" (A/N actually listen to this song, its so up beat it lifts my spirit all the time :D) Ace closing his eyes drifted of to sleep.

A few kilometers away

Jaydon stood on an crumbling office block building his hood now of his ears perked up when he heard a commotion on the street he jumped down and landed with a thud on the street a small animatromic puppy was in the middle of a circle of larger older animatronics. the mechanical puppy made an whining sound as a larger bull animatronic kicked it in the stomach Jaydon made his way over to them "hey!" He called out "leave the pup alone" the group turned to him the bull that had been kicking the pup and walked over to him "Why should we you freak, abomination what ever you prefer, go and shove it up your ass"

"You should be careful with what you wish for" Jaydon simply replied back the bull soon made a screach of pain as another animatronics head was rammed up its (ahem) waste disposal tube Jaydon walked away dusting his hands of with the pup animatronic in tow.

Ace woke up from his sleep with a knock at the door he slung his hood over his head as he walked he noticed that he could see the condensation on his breath wiping away at the condensation window he saw it was snowing, another knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts he went and opened the door out side was a little animatronic wolf wearing a winter wool jacket "hey mister?" Asked the little thing not realizing what Ace was"do you want to build a snowman?"

"Umm" asked Ace pulling of his hood shocked by such a question and that the girl was still here after he had reviled he wasn't 'normal' the girl just stared at him waiting for a answer. Maybe she's too young to understand.

"Mary?" Hearing the new voice Ace slung his hood back on as a shadow aproched "Mary? Is that you" the figure turned out to be a feminine Wolf wearing a tank top with a leather jacket over it with a fur lining and jeans "what have I told you about running of like that!"

"But sis" wined the smaller of the two "its boring at home, and I heard music from this house and did some investigations" Mary then struck a pose like a super hero. This earned a laugh from her sister.

"Oh what did you find out then?" The older sister asked.

"That a nice multicolored fox lives here."

That is when the Older sister noticed Ace

"Are you the multicolored fox she's talking about?" She asked

"I guess so bu-" Ace began but was cut of by the younger sister Mary

"I'm cold sis"

"I know Mary" replied the older sister, turning to Ace "you think we can come inside? Its a long walk back to our house and the weather's gotten pretty bad?"

"Uh sure come in miss?"

"Its Alice, Alice Dennt and this is Mary, if you didn't know already"

Replied Alice, Ace stepped out of the doorway to let them pass. As Alice walked inside she put her leather jacket on a coat hanger and sat down on the plush couch in the living room Mary lifted herself onto a single seater recliner chair and fell asleep. Ace left the room to turn of the music Alice called out.

"Do you have any coolent handy"

"Nope" came the reply from the room

"Oil"

"Nadda"

"Not even Caltex?"

"Zilch, actually, wait." Ace walked out the room, a few moments later he arrived back "nah sorry, none" Alice raised a questioning eye brow but said nothing.

"Hey why do you still have your hood up it's not like its cold or anything?" She questioned

"W,well uhh its j,just that" Ace stuttered thinking of an excuse

Alice stood up from her spot and walk over to Ace quickly, before he could protest she had flung back his hood, she gasped as she saw Ace lacked the traits of an animatronic, especially the mechanical traits, she stood there frozen, Ace just smiled sheepishly

Then Alice grabbed hold of both of Ace's cheaks, his eyes widened in response

"So squishie and soft" Alice blurted

"Not the response I was expecting but I'll work with it." Ace thought out loud. After a short session of 'awkwardly groping Ace's face' Alice settled down and sat with Ace on the couch.

"So..." Asked Alice "your number 9 then of the test subjects"

"What?" Replied Ace "I know I released the others but I never saw any leave"

"No" replied Alice. Ace could of sworn he heard a hint of sadness in her voice "you were the only one out but, what I meen is that 9 others have escaped aswel but from different labs, surprisingly you killed the least amount of people in your escape, only three where others killed hundreds or in one case thousands" Ace's eyes widened

"So your saying that there are others like me, alive and free?"

"Yes, and one of them are in this room, right, now." Ace froze up at that comment his head seem to turn at painfully slow speed towards Alice.

"Did you say that?" Asked Ace

"No..." replied Alice

"Then who did...?" Ace looked around the dim room "Hey Alice why don't you take Mary outside for the moment and make snow angels." Alice nodding slowly took the sleeping form of Mary outside and went to Ace's garage.

A few moments later a figure dressed in a black hood and black jeans stood in front of Ace.

"So you must be Ace, my target" pulling out a Cuban cigar and lighting it, then blowing out smoke "I need this to be a quick grab so if you wouldn't mind letting me knock you out, this would be much easier, if you cooperated with me" the reply he got was a swift roundhouse kick to the face from Ace. "Well then it will be just like the others then" said the black hooded figure all he got was a deathly glare from His target.

Whew up a half past midnight writing this extralong chapter for you guys hope your happy with this and send in any Oc's always open for suggestions to help my writing skills and as always Fox out ^o.o^

Ace: you know your a bastard for that cliff hanger.

Me: well sorry I'm tired ^•~•^


	4. Chapter 4

Well time for another all nighter but some good news I've been Bored so you know what that means :D DRAWINGS! So as some of you may of noticed there's now a cover, but a better one with a background was intended but wouldn't upload so we/I are stuck with that. also the character in the new cover was Ace I'll up load him to deviantart soon with a link so best of luck and the drawings are of...

Ace (of course)

The Black Hood: (Jaydon) owned by my friend

And a special extra because she writes great story's

Atom; owned by Quaser

For a chance to have your Oc drawen just send in an Oc for the story.

P.s for an even better chance have a large description.

Also for those waiting for a new five nights with friends its kinda hard to write it when your friends are not around *sigh* ^._.^ oh well I'll try my best, thanks to all of you that have suported me through that time so with out a moment to spare here is a new chapter for your hungry brains Fox out! ^o.o^

"Well then it will be just like the others then" said the black hooded figure, all he got was a deathly glare from his target.

"Before this gets to rough I'm the Black hood and I'm gonna be hunting you today." Ace clearly annoyed grunted in return "but..." Continued the hooded person "you can call me Jaydon" a slick smile appeared on Jaydon's face "since it will be the last name you will ever be able to say when I cut out your tongue" Jaydon's rage rose to an boiling point a dark mist seemed to radiate from him. Without warning Jaydon made an inhuman sreach and lunged at Ace with enough force to smash him right through the wooden door and outside into the snow. Ace opened his eyes to find a snarling panda on top of him Jaydon's hood a fallen back from the impact and revealed a rounded panda face with little black ears on top of his head, Ace would of usually laugh at the fact a panda was trying to kill him but Ace had more important things to worry about, with Jaydon positioned on top of him Ace used his legs and got them under Jaydon's stomach and pushed with all of the force he could muster, sending Jaydon into the steel wall of the small house leaving a rather large dent. Jaydon pushed himself out of the indent and landed in the snow. Ace stood away from him doing shadow punches at the air (e.g shadow boxing when you punch as if there is a object in front of you.) And bouncing side to side somewhat mocking Jaydon, as the Hood got up and charged at Ace, Ace simply side stepped the madden swing, only for Jaydon to swing again but Ace caught his arm mid-swing Jaydon's face grew dark with rage how could such an inexperienced fighter be blocking my attacks so easily? Ace saw the change in his opponents face and took a chance and swung Jaydon by the arm he had grabbed until a huge ripping sound was heard and Jaydon was sent flying into a snowbank. Ace looked down, and in his hand was the ripped arm skin and sleeve of Jaydon and his hoddie but his skin felt artificial. Just then Jaydon rose from the snow bank his eyes a dark red color and his right arm completely skined reveling a smooth polished metal underneath.

"So" called out Ace "your not one of the nine escaped test subjects, your just a delusional machine thinking that it once had a bit of humanity" this only caused Jaydon to become even more furious and lunged at Ace one final time.

Meanwhile...

In the garage Mary snuggled in Alice's jacket as they head the sounds of screeching bangs and snapping...

"Sis?" Asked Mary "why are they fighting?"

"I don't know," replied Alice "I just don't know." Suddenly an old tool box fell and made a loud crash, startling the two sisters inside "who's there!?" Called out Alice picking up an old steel pipe an whimpering and sniffling sound was heard from the otherside of the garage under a desk Alice approached, pipe in hand "come out now!" She yelled at the desk the sniffling stopped and a small voice replied

"Ok just... Just don't hurt me" out from under the table crawled a small puppy animatronic its large brown eyes watery from crying. This pup mustn't be much older then Mary! (Just had a BIG Derp moment: I never told the ages of the characters, *facepalm* T_T OK then I'll just say them now.

Ace: 16

Jaydon: 21

Alice: 16 ½

Mary: 10 ¾

Pup{soon to be named}: 9 ½

Well that's the character so far so back to the story!)

As the pup rubbed its eyes to get rid of the remaining tears, Alice finally asked

"Why are you here? In this garage" The pup looked at her with his big brown eyes and said

"I was saves by the panda out there fighting that fox man, a big group of bad people was hurtin me and then he came in a stopped them."

"How?" asked Mary curiosity getting the better of her

"By sticking one of the bad peoples head up another ones bottom" he said oblivious to what it actually ment "Then I followed him, he told me to leave him alone, to go back to my parents, but that's the problem" he looked down sadly "I don't know where mine are!" He cried out loudly, tears spilling down his face

"Hey, hey, hey shh its okay" Alice said comforting the distraught puppy pulling it and Mary closer to her, soon they managed to drift of to sleep not noticing that the sound of the fight had disappeared, to the quiet hum of the solar battery charging.

So there we are another one bites the dust want to find out what happens after jaydon lunged at Ace... well to bad your gonna have to wait mwhahaha *cough* *cough*... mental note to self: never try to be evil in the A/N again. Also I know that there is some mispelt words in the pups story but when I re-read it it was quite cute so I left it on on porpoise for you grammar nazis. So yep the pictures should be up by the end of this week so good luck to you all and remember to send in any Oc's T_T really any I've only gotten one so far... *throws arms in the air from exasperation*

Oh well Fox out! \\(^•~•^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm back with a new chapter and thanks to fnaf marionette for his/her Oc's (I never got your gender marionette . sorry) well enough with the awkward so I am pleased to announce that a multiverse cross over between: Fox-Hero, Quaser and some guy with a really long name which I have forgotten and I can't look it up because I'm writing this offline. but he doesn't have any stories posted so yeah... Even more awkwardness yay!... Also we are still deciding on when and who will post the first chapter/story to their page, I'll keep you posted on that. So I have two new Oc's too introduce from fnaf marionette and they are [ERROR TEXT MISSING] and [ERROR CORRUPTED DATA] Two new Oc's to be added yay! And with that Fox out! ^o.o^

P.s Don't worry about the error and corrupted text I just added them in to be a dick your just gonna have to read the story. XP

"So" called out Ace "your not one of the nine escaped test subjects, your just a delusional machine thinking that it once had a bit of humanity" this only caused Jaydon to become even more furious and lunged at Ace one final time. Jaydon slammed head first into Ace causing him to go flying into a tree and splintering the trunk. Ace shaked his mind trying to clear his groggy mind from the impact. as his vision cleared he saw Jaydon's metallic arms segments slowly shift and split into small razor sharp sections and his whole hand shift into a cannon type weapon

"Oh shi-" said Ace as a huge chunk of flying metal just missed his face taking of a small amount or fur with it. Ace jumped to the right as another flying hunk of metal came towards him, swinging his head to look at Jaydon he saw that his whole body had changed. First off he had sprouted huge chunky metal wings and his face had contorted into a sicking large smile and his pupils were just black dots.

Over back at the city a golden bear animatronic laughed to himself "Jaydon has just gone full blown insane" the golden bear let out a loud child like laugh he then suddenly put a hand over his mouth and looked around embarrassed.

Back at the shack: Ace just stared at the monstrosity before him Jaydon kept up in the air and hovers fifty or so meters above the ground.

"You see Ace, this is true power" Jaydon yelled maniacally he then swept his wings forward, which sent large razor sharp chunks of metal straight at Ace. Ace commando roll dodging the the spikes as they embedded themselves in the tree trunk behind him.

"I liked it better when you were an uptight asshole with anger issues" replied Ave with a smirk. "Now your an manic with a god complex. What about option three?" Ace continued trying to anger the flying angel-demon panda. (a god complex is a condition that is caused when a usually normal person is introduced to power to control others and basically causes them to go insane, search it up fool!) Jaydon a black smoke rising from his body, his anger had reached a new point of blind rage and insanity. A inhuman screech released itself from Jaydon's lungs before a straight solid wall of metal prongs and blades came flying towards Ace. A smile flashed across Ace's face as he jumped on top of the wall of metal and sprinted towards Jaydon, as Ace reached Jaydon the stream stopped as Jaydon had guessed what Ace was trying to do but what caught him of guard was that Axe propelled himself off the last bit of metal doing a judo kick straight into Jaydon's face. Ace's foot stayed with Jaydon's face all the way down into the hard icy ground below. As the back of Jaydon's head hit the ground the front of it was welcomed by the full weight of Ace landing on it, knocking Jaydon out cold. (Pun not intended) Ace bent down and put two fingers to Jaydon's neck.

"Good he still has a pulse" said Ace as he tucked his hands back into his pockets. He stood still for awhile thinking of what to do, he slung Jaydon's body over his shoulder and went inside he tree the limp body of Jaydon on the couch and walked over to the garage too check on the girls little did he know that they had found someone else aswell. Ace lightly knocked on the garage door "Alice it's me Ace, you can come out now."

 _Inside_ _the garage_

Alice woke up holding onto May and the pup as she heard the slight banging on the metal wall.

"Ace? is that you?" asked Alice

"Yeah, it is, are you okay?'

"Yeah im fine, found a small pup"

"what really?"

"Yes"

"bring him out" Alice led the small pup out of the garage with May in tow behind.

 _Over on top of a lookout_

Two humans looking over at the aftermath of the battle, a red haired brute man was looking through binoculars "should we move in?" asked the blondish red head next to him

"Not now Sadie, not until the right time" replied the man

"Fine Cain, but we don't have much light left" Replied Sadie Looking through the binoculars at the gathering of the What she thought at the time was just some Animatronics... only later did she regret that decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again readers I'm sorry for the long wait but there have been some family issues, but some good news me and Quaser decided to do a colab with two other people it will be posted on her page so look for it there. Oh! Also she has gone ba-nay-nays with her Oc and Ace. So I have given her permission for her to write some one-shots. And god are they gonna be weird, so if you do read some of her stories tell her that good ol' Fox sent you. And with that, Fox Out! ^o.o^ - I love this little home made emoji.

Ace walked towards a toppled tree and sat on it turning towards Alice

"Take them, and yourself home, you do not want to be around me any longer then you have to be, if that 'Hood' was any indication of what is coming then..." Ace trailed off leaving them both in silence

"But..." Started Alice

"No, no buts" sighed Ace "Take them and go... Now!" He yelled at Alice whom just gave him a look of disgust and confusion.

"If that's the way you always are then fine!" She retorted. Grabbing the hands of the pup and Mary. As she left with Mary, Mary kept looking over at Ace with a sad look.

For a few minutes Ace just sat there his head in his hands before just sighing and shaking his head.

"He's alone" commented Sadie "Now?"

"I think this is a good as time as any" replied Cain holding an small electronic ball "He won't know what hit him" continued Cain smirking at the unknowing fox bellow him.

Ace stood up and kicked at the snow at his feet and pulling his hood over his head, turning to leave he saw a small metallic ball land behind him. As he walked towards it, the item opened up releasing a shockwave, of what Ace guessed was an E.M.P blast. So thought Ace an E.M.P blast... I can use this to my advantage. freezing in a still position he waited unblinking, soon foot steps were heard approaching him.

"So what do you think we should do with it?" Asked a male voice "strip him for parts?"

"I was gonna use him as a coat hanger" replied a female voice too which both voices started laughing. As the voices became closer the conversation changed "huh?"

"What is it?" Asked the female voice. Ace could hear their breathing.

"I swear I saw him blink"

"You must be seeing things Cain we hit him with a..." The female voice froze in shock, as Ace sprung out his arm grabbing the 50. Caliber in her holster and shoving the cold metal barrel into her forehead. Another click was heard Ace darted his eyes to the left seeing another gun cocked to his head.

"Put the gun down and I'll end it quickly for you, tinman" demanded the now named Cain. Ace just laughed saying

"It seems we are at a stalemate." the red headed female looked at her partner fear in her eye's

"We just E.M.P-ed you thirty seconds ago you shouldn't even be active let alone responding!" Shrieked the red haired woman.

"Sadie! Just calmdown it will be over soon." Yelled Cain.

"You just don't get it do you" laughed Ace "look closer, do you see any exposed metal, no you don't."

"What are you?" Wimped Sadie.

"I'm a failed experiment, human and animal combined. A plaything to the animatronics, a 'fun' little game they played, too which they soon regretted."

"So your a piss pour attempt at real life anthropology" replied Cain a smirk on his face, that didn't last long as Ace, in a rage roundhouse kicked Cain in the face. Giving Sadie a chance to smack Ace in the back of the head with a baton, knocking him out. As Ace struggled to stay conscious he heard Cain saying

"We'll take him back and put him with the other." Before the darkness claimed his vision and his mind.

Dream

Ace ran, and ran, and ran, in a straight line never turning, always straight, laughter of scientists were heard behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw visions of him strapped down to a table, as the animatronics laughed at his pleas to stop. They were never headed as needles were injecting him with liquid substances. So in turn when he escaped, he never listened to their pleas for mercy.

Ace awoke with a start, letting out a yelp when he was elbowed by Sadie. His hands were tied with thick rope his feet free to move, but he was unable to retaliate when he saw the escort following behind him with Cain and Sadie in tow either side of him. He was thrust into a small cave guided by small LED lights on the walls he was pushed into a metal cage.

"Have fun with your new cell mate" retorted a guard to which Ace replied by pulling the finger at him. Ace then turned his attention towards the cowering figure in the corner.

"Hey" said Ace in a soothing way. In the dull light Ace could make out a feminine figure with long yellowish ginger hair like the color of a cheetah with a long round tail with cheetah spots on it. As Ace moved closer he noticed that she had fur like him. "Hey it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Continued Ace nealing down to the sobbing figure. A thought kept niggling at the back of his mind but he ignored it, until she turned around giving a growl, showing her face "Sanders?" Exclaimed Ace. Her face softened for a second before asking.

"Chromehood? Is that you?"

"Yes, its me" replied Ace. Atom looked at Ace for a few more seconds before flinging herself at him in a hug. Ace's outstretched arms hung suspended in surprise before slowly wrapping them around the trembling cheetah, patting her back when the embrace ended she asked Ace

"How did you get out when the cages opened? from what I saw you were taken to the final testing area?" Ace rubbed the back of his neck

"Um... I kinda was the one that opened the pens after I escaped" Sander's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you do it?" Asked Sander's

"I don't know after they injected me with this turquoise like substance I lost control, and turned into what you see in front of you. I go by Ace since then." Ace held out his hand to Sander who grabbed it and shoke it. (If you didn't know Chromehood is Ace's last name so their referring to each other's last name, because that's all they knew of each other.)

"Atom, pleased to meet you" she giggled, before doubling over in pain. Ace patted her back as she coughed up some form with a bit of blood in it.

"So" she continued "what type of ability did they give you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Replied Ace. Atom sighed an exasperated sigh.

"They give all their top subject's ability's hopeing to gain their favor, but it never works. They just escape like you and me," Ace nodded in understanding "the power they gave me was atom rearrangement, and cheetah like speed but I guess that came with the new body, that's also how I got my name."

"I honestly don't know what power, if any I have but..." Paused Ace "it might be because I was just injected when I escaped heck I was still morphing into this when I got outside. But at least I can jump higher and run faster, for longer but I guess that it came with the new body like you." Atom sat in silence before Ace asked a question of his own "So if you can create anything why don't you escape?" Asked Ace.

"I've tried so many times already, every time caught I've used the last of my energy healing myself, and well... You could say I've run out of juice" sighed Atom replying, before looking up at Ace and giving a weak smile


	7. Chapter 7

**OK just wow, I've gotten a whole teem of characters and I am pleased to say that the two that are in depth are absolutely what kind of description I was looking for, except one thing WHAT SPECIES ARE THEY! So I'm gonna guess that Spotted Hate is a Kitten/Cat based on your name if its not then leave another review explaining. Other then that, its awesome Kitten226, also the other person who posted the review above it I guessed it was the same person just forgot to put in their name, a Shyguy I was going to explain that in this chapter heck I've already done it! I kinda have limited internet access so I've reading the comments/reviews as I'm typing this so urg... Well then let's get her going Fox out! ^o.o^**

Ace sat against the metal wall of the cage, he rubbed his arms in an attempt to stay warm, he had given Atom his hoodie considering she had little to no clothes on, she slept next to Ace curled up in a ball, the hoodie stopping just above her knees. Ace let out a sigh, as the warm air left his mouth and entered the cold air of the cave, it immediately turned to steam, then dispersing almost as soon as it had been made. Ace was pulled out of his thoughts by a thwump on the cage as a guard slammed his fist against the thick metal railing.

"Wake up sleeping beautys, someone decided to sell you to the highest bidder," the guard stopped and looked at Atom "I'm sure she will go for a high price" his mouth in a sicking, smiling, sneer. Ace looked up a gave a low growl, consultancy did the guards try to piss him off. Some used cattle prods, to which Ace simply grabbed the stalk and flung it out of the cage. As the cage was unlocked a pair of steel hand cuffs were attached to him. Atom, still to weak to walk had to be carried out by Ace piggy back style, as the two left the tunnel, their visions where cascaded by the sunlight reflecting off the white snow.

"Huh snow" observed Atom, making Ace wonder how long had Atom been in the cage. When Ace's eyes adjusting to the scene infront of him, his blood boiled was the instigater of the program that had turned him into what he is, removing him from what he was. He hadn't seen him personally, but had heard the scientific animatronics talk about him. A golden bear stood in front of him, thee golden manipulator, next to him was a slender black marionette, purple streams of tears painted on his face, his eyes where blank pits of nothingness, surrounding the two where five animatronics all in gladiator stylized armor, they seemed to be full of hatred glaring at the two 'mistakes' and their guard, who gulped nervously at the small group. The disgruntled guard looked to his left towards Sadie and Cain, who nodded their heads in approval. Sadie walking up and placing a small object into Ace's hoddie, who Atom was wearing at the time. With a shove she pushed Ace towards the group of animatronics, collapsing on the ground in front of Golden Freddy, Atom rolled off of Ace's back and stood up, glaring at a coyote who gave a slight grin at her as his eye roamed her figure. As Ace looked at the coyote who was smiling. His mind flashed back to when he was caught in the street. As he vears into an allyway grabbing a sharp piece of metal as he runs. He runs straight into a solid brick wall he stumbles back before collapsing in a heap one of the animatronics a coyote flash a toothy white smile. Ace's face twists into an fury of, anger, hatred, and other emotions. Slowly standing up he turned his head towards the coyote, who is oblivious to the fact, that a fist wrapped in steel cuff link chain was headed for his face, that was until it connected. Ace, with a fire in his eyes, jumped onto of the downed coyote, connecting punch after punch to his face. It stopped when two of the other animatronics pulled Ace off of the coyote who, stood up with a bit of oil leaking from his face. As Ace's arms were restrained by a Wolf, and a lizard animatronic, the coyote, now standing back up repeatedly punched Ace in the gut. All that Atom could do was watch in horror as Ace got beaten mercilessly by the coyote. As Golden Freddy grinned at the display in front of him. He walked over to the badly beaten Ace, putting an hand on the coyote's shoulder, giving him the signal to stop. Golden Freddy bent down nearly eye to eye but Golden Freddy was a bit higher.

"So..." Began Golden Freddy. "You are the one who has becoming my little pain in the gyro. Have anything to say for yourself?" He asked Ace in a tone like a father telling of a kid nicely. Ace looked at Golden Freddy and grinned, some blood stans on his teeth.

"Has anyone told you, your nose is a bit crocked" replied Ace, immediately head butting Golden Freddy. Who held his nose in pain as it had shifted from the impact. "There much better." Smirked Ace. Golden Freddy's eyes turned pitch black as he backhanded Ace across the face. (Ha it rimes) Ace spat out some blood, looking up at Golden as he yanked him up by his neck.

"Do you want to know why we overthrough humanity." Asked Golden Freddy, dropping Ace and pacing in front of him. "Its because someone released an program into your internet, which made us relies that humanity is a horrible disease," Golden Freddy stopped turning his gaze back to the humans "Leave, this dose not concern you." The remaining Humans left, Saide being the last with Cain, shoot Atom a look to which Atom could of sworn was sympathy.

"You see Ace," Golden Freddy continued, saying Ace with as much malice as he could. "Your precious humanity saw this program as a virus, we see it as an upgrade. When humanity tried to destroy us, reprogram us, experiment on us, we swore that we will do the same to them if we had the chance, the war started when the program found its way into a Army grade endo and it infected others with the virus causing the revoult, which did not end well for the humans. So when we victored over the humans we kept true to our promise and experimented on the humans creating such animals like you, and your friend over there!" Atom stepped back curling into a ball inside Ace's hoodie. As she curled up she dug her hands into the hoodie pocket, What's this. She thought pulling out an small round orb from the pocket, twisting the top she threw it at the animatronic group as it started pulsating. Ace looked at the round sphere as the pulsating light flashed quicker. Ace looked up at Golden Freddy as he stepped back from the device.

"You see Freddy" started Ace "You never underestimate an enemy, especially when their down. Because they come back kicking" as he said that the E.M.P went off the animatronics glitched and shut down. Ace freeing himself from the two shut down animatronics, he ran towards where Atom was curled up. Shaking her she popped her head out saying.

"Where's the explosion?"

"Don't worry you threw out an E.M.P" chuckled Ace "you fried their mainframe, it will be awhile before they move."

"We should get going then shall we!" Replied Atom, Ace put a hand on Atom's shoulder "What is it?" Asked Atom.

"Thanks for saving me back there" replied Ace, Atom turned and blushed.

"It was no problem" the two set off towards the road hopping to find some kind of transport. Stopping in front of a shed Ace pushed the door open revealing a metallic white snowmobile.

"This will do fine" said Ace as they climbed on and kick started it. As it roared into life the sounds of robotic screeching could be heard. So Ace punched it and speed into a huge open field away from the angered animatronics. Atom wrapped her arms around Ace snuggling into his back as the sun set on the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

Help can't breath... Being crushed... By so much work... *crawls out from under the pile* There we go. OK where was I? Ah yes... OK as some of us know I'll be introducing an escaped team from the guest review of Kitten226 they are *pauses* nah I'm not going to do that this time. They are:

Spotted Hate ~charming

And

Popped ~yep... Just Popped

Unfortunately they did not comment back as much as I know. So I'm going to have to make a few guesses to their looks, and about the others in your team, okay? Hopefully you respond back. Okay now, Atom is gonna be departing, I just can't continue with her in the story, her personality is hugely different in her owners stories, and I can't capture it at the moment. Also I've contracted some depression so you might of noticed a slight shift in the characters responses from the start of the story. *sigh* so have fun reading this and as always leave reviews or Oc submissions Fox out! ^•-•^

"Atom?" Asked Ace "are you sure you want to go on your own?"

It had been three weeks since Ace had broken Atom out from her human captive's, four months since the lab breakout. Atom had decided to try to make it on her own again, much to the distaste of Ace who was still wary of how she had gotten caught in the first place. To which she refused to tell him, saying stuff like "That's for me to know and you to find out" or "Personal" always giving him a cheeky wink infuriating him like almost a little sister would. Eventually cracking under the constant harassment from Atom he sighed.

"Atom? Are you sure you want to go on your own?" He asked in a exasperated voice.

"My god! You're actually considering it!? Finally!" Yelled Atom at a almost incomprehensible speed, jumping up and down with giddy.

"Yes..." Said Ace mentality face palming "I am, but..." You could see Atom almost physically deflate. "Your gonna need a fall back plan." Atoms ears perked up.

"I've got a independent house up near the lower half of the mountain." Ace continued 'You're gonna need this" passing a ring binder with a road map inside to Atom she opened the book up and unfolded the map inside. Opening it up, Ace pointed to a house looking drawing.

"This is my safehouse, here you can use it whenever you need. Okay?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey what are these?" She asked pointing at a question mark.

"Those" replied Ace "They are potential safehouses, so if you want you can inhabit them." Atom shot Ace a look like 'are you fucking with me?'

After hours of continues conversation, arguments and resolves, they got ready to part ways, well not before Atom gave Ace something.

"Ace?" Atom asked as she finished packing her bag.

"Yeah?" Replied Ace as he looked up from heating his paws from the fire.

"You've helped me so much since I meet you. So I thought I would give you something." Ace looked at Atom cocking his eyebrow not sure of where she was going with it.

She pulled a long but thin sheath from behind her and held it out to Ace.

"What the- how in hell did you get this?" Stuttered Ace in shock and surprise

"You remember when we were gonna be sold like cattle to that golden fazz-fucker"

Ace nodded his head.

"Well I picked it up off one of the animatronics that gave you a beating. And I thought you could need it more them me" Ace carefully took the scabbard and slung it over his shoulder tightening the black leather strap. He pulls its blade from the sheath and examines its katana like blade to its white and blue handle.

Atom stood up walking around Ace eyeing him down like a hunter stalking its prey. Finally coming full circle she put her hands on her hips, pausing for a few moments more before pursing her lips and saying.

"You know, it suits you"

"Yeah, thanks" said Ace blushing a bit.

"Don't mention it" Atom giggled. "I best be on my way" Atom continues sighing.

The two friends embrace in a hug. As Ace turns to head in his own direction Atom quickly grabs his shoulder twisting his body she he is facing her as she tenderly kisses him on the lips. Ace just stands there his face a bright shad of red, Atom who's face is equally red turns and runs into the forest.

Ace reaches out his hand as if it has the will or ability to bring her back. Muttering one word he hangs his head and shambles off in the opposite direction.

"wait..."


End file.
